The instant invention relates generally to card holders and more specifically it relates to an indicia card storage device.
Numerous card holders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to store and protect card, such as for business and advertising, therein and be carried on a person. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436.053 to Zeisky is illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.